


Safe

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: He looked terrible. His cheeks were ruddy as though he’d had too much sun and while it looked like he’d attempted a quick scrub, there was matted blood in his hair and fresh cuts on his lip, his cheek, and his temple. His clothes were filthy and he stank a little, sweat and grime.None of that stopped Kes from grabbing Poe and holding him in a tight hug. “Poe,” he said, sure that Poe could hear the emotion in his voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My little brother bought me the Poe Dameron flight log and upon perusal it came to my attention that Poe had left Black One on Yavin 4 and went back to pick it up after Jakku, which means that his dad saw him immediately post-torture, post-crash, post-wandering through the desert. Obviously fic ensued because I am only human.

Kes was repairing a section of the perimeter fence when the transmission came in.

_Safe. Back in a few hours. Different ship._

“Thank the Force,” Kes said, releasing a breath it felt like he had been holding for days. “Shara, our boy’s safe.”

RO-H2 whistled an inquiry. Kes’ binary had never been as good as Poe’s, but he got by.

“Poe will be back soon,” he told the droid. “Might want to check over his ship before he gets here, you know how Poe is.”

The droid’s response was downright indignant.

Kes couldn’t help his smile. “Hey, I’m just making a suggestion, that’s all. You think it’s fine, I’m sure it’s fine.”

After a moment, RO-H2 wheeled off speedily in the direction of the small hangar where Black One was being kept.

“Wise choice,” Kes called after him, and the droid beeped out a curse in binary.

When Kes was alone again, he sank down onto the dirt and rubbed his hands over his face. Poe was okay.

Since Poe had joined Leia Organa’s Resistance, Kes had lived in a constant, low level state of worry. Poe was a grown man but he was still Kes’ son and he couldn’t help but fear for him. He knew exactly the sort of trouble Poe could get into, fighting the First Order, and the worst of that trouble included Poe never coming home again.

This was different, though. Most of the time Kes had no idea what Poe was doing, not until he got the stories afterwards. This time, though, this time Poe had launched his mission from Yavin 4. Kes might not have been privy to all the details but he had known what was going on. He had seen Poe leave and he had known when it was far past time for Poe to be checking in.

Kes was about as Force-sensitive as a brick but he liked to think that if something happened to Poe, he would know. He would be able to feel it. So Kes had hung onto that, told himself Poe was fine, told himself he would know if Poe wasn’t. He had told himself Shara was keeping an eye out for their crazy, reckless son and he had kept himself hopeful.

Still. The feeling of relief at seeing Poe’s words on the screen of his datapad had been damn overwhelming.

It was clear something must have gone wrong to cause Poe’s delay, to cause him to, apparently, lose the unmarked X-wing he’d flown off in, but Poe was fine. Poe was safe. Kes spent the next handful of hours a lot better than he had the previous handful of days.

In the afternoon, Kes heard the ship approaching and ran out to the clearing. It was a small freighter and Kes was glad Poe had warned him he wouldn’t be in the X-wing again. He wondered how Poe had lost his ship. At least it hadn’t been Black One. Poe would have cried, probably. Definitely.

The back of the ship opened and Poe came out alone, blinking into the dappled sunlight coming in through the trees.

He looked terrible. His cheeks were ruddy as though he’d had too much sun and while it looked like he’d attempted a quick scrub, there was matted blood in his hair and fresh cuts on his lip, his cheek, and his temple. His clothes were filthy and he stank a little, sweat and grime.

None of that stopped Kes from grabbing Poe and holding him in a tight hug. “Poe,” he said, sure that Poe could hear the emotion in his voice.

Poe sank into the hug, tucking his face against Kes’ neck. “You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice,” he said.

Kes rubbed Poe’s back and wondered what sort of ordeal his son had been through. Poe held him for a long time, until a voice said, “My friend! Not to interrupt such a touching reunion, but please, direct me to the fruits of my kindness.”

It was a Blarina, Kes discovered, when he released Poe. The small being was standing just off the ramp from his ship, waiting none too patiently.

Poe was smiling at him. “Ohn, this is my dad, Kes Dameron. Dad, meet Ohn Gos, my ride.”

“It’s really a pleasure,” Kes said genuinely. Anyone who had helped Poe had earned whatever gratitude Kes could convey.

“Well, your son is a madman, I hear, and I like madmen,” the Blarina said with a wide, toothy grin.

“Ohn, orchard’s round the back,” Poe said. “You want some help?”

“Ah, no need, my friend,” Ohn said. “I have means aplenty aboard the _Beloved Bophine,_ I shall make do.” He gestured to a small cart he had brought down the ramp with him as evidence.

“I told him he could have his pick of the Koyo melons,” Poe said by way of explanation. “As thanks for helping me out.”

“You’re welcome to come inside, have a drink, something to eat,” Kes offered.

Ohn waved him off, heading towards the orchard. “No need, thank you, I’ll just have the melons.”

Kes looked at Poe, who shrugged. “Apparently he can get a lot for them on Jakku.”

“About Jakku,” Kes said.

“I’m sorry, Dad, I’m about to drop. I haven’t slept in… well, a long time, and if I don’t catch an hour or so I’ll probably end up crashing Black One into the Force tree.Tried to doze on the flight but Ohn Gos, he’s quite a talker. Storytime later?”

“Of course, Poe,” Kes said immediately, feeling a bit guilty about not suggesting sleep first himself. “Your bed’s made. I’ll get a message to Leia to let her know you’re on your way.”

“Thanks,” Poe said, reaching out like he was going to knock his fist against Kes’ shoulder, but then he seemed to change his mind and leaned in for another hug instead. He was clinging, needy, like when he’d been a boy, and Kes felt something ache deep within him.

“It’s just really good to see you, Dad,” Poe mumbled into Kes’ shoulder before finally releasing him and going inside the house.

“You, too, Poe,” Kes said as Poe walked off. His gait wasn’t as sure as it usually was, slower and slightly unsteady.

Whatever had happened to his son on Jakku, it had been really bad.

Before going inside, Kes went around to the back to check on the Blarina. The little alien was packing melons into the cart he dragged behind him, clearly eager to pick up as many as he could. “Sure you don’t want anything?” Kes asked.

Ohn Gos blinked at him, barely pausing. “It may be best if you were to make yourself scarce, you may not be pleased with the barrenness of your orchard when I am through.”

“My son is worth a lot more than this orchard,” Kes said, and left him to it.

Inside, Kes sent off a message to Leia. Not knowing much himself, it was short and spare, but he let her know Poe was safe, on Yavin 4, and would be departing for the Resistance within a few hours.

Then he got started on preparing a meal. He knew Poe would be in a rush but the kid needed to eat, and in any case, Kes wasn’t letting him leave before he got a run-down on what had happened.

The stew was bubbling on the stove when Kes heard back from the Resistance.

_Glad to hear it. Tell Poe we’re looking forward to his return and all that he can tell us of his mission._

Same old Leia, Kes thought. Always about the mission. She never could say when she was happy just because someone she cared for was safe.

It was maybe another twenty minutes after that when Kes heard the sound of the ‘fresher. He was surprised when the water ran for hardly any time at all; Poe had been terrible about standing under the spray forever as a teenager. He supposed Poe really was in a bit of a hurry.

Poe came down the hall with his hair towel-dried, dressed in a clean set of clothes that Kes always kept for his visits. He looked slightly more alive, if still battered and obviously tired.

“Smells great,” Poe said, veering over to the stove. “Had about a gallon of water but can’t remember the last time I ate.”

“I figured. Sit down; I’ll get you a bowl.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Poe protested, but it was weak and he let Kes wave him away.

As Kes was ladling stew into a bowl, Ohn Gos wandered in. “My friends, I have availed myself of your wonderful orchard and will now be on my way.”

Poe got up out of the chair he had only just sat down in and walked over to the Blarina, extending his hand. “Ohn, I’ll never be able to repay you enough, you or Naka. Thank you.”

“Ah, well, the Koyo melons are a fine enough payment,” Ohn insisted.

“They aren’t,” Kes said. “Thank you for helping my son. Sure I can’t get you anything?”

Ohn was sniffing the air and he raised his hands. “If you insist. Perhaps something for the road?”

Kes gave him the bowl he’d meant for Poe.

“Thank you, my friends. If ever you find yourselves with the misfortune of being on Jakku again, come visit. Share more of your madman tales.”

“I will,” Poe said. “Thank you.”

As Ohn left, Kes got another bowl of stew for Poe and then one for himself, taking them over to the table. Poe ate gratefully.

“Been almost as long since I ate as it has since I slept. Desert works up an appetite, I guess.”

“Poe,” Kes prompted. “Are you going to tell me what happened to you?”

Poe raised his eyes to Kes’ face. The nap might have taken the edge off but his eyes were bloodshot and the fresh wounds stood out on his clean skin. “First Order found me,” he admitted. “On Jakku.”

“Oh, Poe.”

“He was there. Kylo Ren,” Poe said, and Kes felt like vomiting. “Couldn’t get away, my ship was damaged. I sent Beebee away with the intel, I don’t even know if he’s okay, and then I… Well, they took me on the Star Destroyer. Asked me some questions.”

Kes pushed his bowl away. _Asked me some questions._ Like it was nothing.

Poe swallowed. “Couldn’t get what they wanted so… so Ren… He took it. Out of my head. Dad, I…” Poe’s hand was shaking and he set his spoon down into his bowl.

Kes reached out and laid his hand over Poe’s. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I gave it up. Worst pain I’ve ever felt in my life. And I gave up the Resistance. It wasn’t even hard for him. Like he was taking a walk down the beach. Then I… Figured they’d kill me. But this stormtrooper, he saved me. He broke me out and we stole a TIE together.”

“A stormtrooper?” Kes asked, brow furrowing. “He wasn’t a spy?”

Poe smiled a little. “No. He was a stormtrooper, just like the rest of them, except not. He was so good. Opportunistic, maybe, but he wanted to do the right thing. He helped me so he could get out. He didn’t even have a name. They don’t give stormtroopers names. Just numbers. Like they’re not even people, it’s kriffing disgusting. I called him Finn. I think he liked it.”

Poe’s heart had always been so big, ever since he was a little boy, befriending droids and wild animals and misfits at school. Of course he would find a desperate stormtrooper and offer him a name.

“So you escaped together?”

“Yeah, except we took a hit, the ship crashed, back on Jakku. I got knocked out, Finn had ejected. I managed to bring the ship down as best I could but I was so out of it when I woke up, when I stumbled out of the wreckage I couldn’t even remember who I was, what had happened. I just started walking and by the time it came back to me I was in the middle of the desert, the crash site far behind.”

Kes realized he was squeezing Poe’s hand but he couldn’t make himself stop. “You were alive.”

Kriff. Thank the Force, thank everything. _Shara, Shara, baby, I can’t take this. I’m not built for this sort of worry._

“Yeah, I was,” Poe said, “but I don’t know about Finn. I shouted but I was so far away. If he made it to the planet after he ejected I had no idea where he’d ended up. I should’ve looked for him.”

“There’s nothing you could have done.”

“I would’ve died without him, you know? I would’ve died on that ship.”

Kes didn’t need Poe to spell it out. The sick feeling in his belly hadn’t yet dissipated. “Then he’s a hero and I owe him a hell of a lot.”

“He was a good man,” Poe said wistfully. “I think you would’ve liked him.”

“I’m sure I would have.” Kes stayed quiet for a few moments, letting Poe have his grief, before saying, “Then what happened? You were in the desert…”

“And I found Naka Iit,” Poe said. “Dunno how long exactly I wandered but I heard a speeder, waved it down. Convinced Naka to help me, helped him get free of a… minor inconvenience, then he convinced Ohn to fly me here. And here I am.”

 _Thank the Force,_ Kes thought again.

Poe went back to his stew, finished eating. Kes cleared his away, mostly untouched.

“You know I have to go,” Poe said from behind Kes’ shoulder, handing him his empty bowl.

“Yeah,” Kes said, washing it so he wouldn’t have to look at Poe’s face. “I know.”

Poe grasped Kes’ shoulder for a moment, as if in comfort, when it should have been the other way around. Kes should have been comforting Poe after everything, after all that he had been through.

He had almost kriffing died. He’d been tortured by the First Order, by Kylo Ren himself.

And there he was, trying to make Kes feel better.

“Can I get you anything?” Kes asked, wishing the answer was yes but knowing it wouldn’t be.

Poe shook his head. “No, Dad, thanks. You’ve done enough. I just need to get back. Fuck, I hope they found Beebee. Not sure I’m ready to see Jakku again just yet.”

“Black One’s out in the hanger with the astromech,” Kes said, knowing he couldn’t put this off any longer, and they started walking.

There was still daylight as they stepped outside, the air humid. Poe’s hands were stuffed in his pockets while they walked.

“No jacket?” Kes asked, realizing why Poe looked different.

“Lost it,” Poe mourned.

“You’ve had that jacket half your life. About time you got something new.”

“I loved that jacket, it was broken in perfectly.”

RO-H2 wheeled out to meet them, inquiring after BB-8.

“I hope he’s fine,” Poe said. “I really hope he’s fine.” Then he strode towards his ship, saying, “How’s my girl?” He touched the nose, reaching up and rubbing his fingers over the metal. “Hey, beautiful.”

RO-H2 beeped about the ship’s status and Poe smiled at him. “Thanks for taking care of her, pal.”

The droid spun briefly to give Kes what he was certain was meant to be interpreted as a smug look before informing Poe that Black One couldn’t have been left to any astromech more capable, excepting BB-8, of course, though that was added somewhat grudgingly.

Poe spent a few minutes checking the ship over to his satisfaction and letting RO-H2 get settled in the socket before he turned to Kes. “I guess this is goodbye again.”

Kes stood watching his brave, grown son for a while more, delaying the inevitable for just a tad longer. He was so like Shara, Kes had always thought, from his looks to his skill in the air to his big, reckless heart, but there was a bit of Kes in there, too. Poe was more than a father could ever dream of for a son but that was what made this so hard.

Poe was the man Kes had always known he would be and that was why he standing here, ready to fight a war, carrying the bruises of his last battle.

He hugged him, wishing he could keep Poe safe like he had when Poe was a boy, but knowing he couldn’t. “This isn’t the life I wanted for you.”

This wasn’t the galaxy Kes and Shara had tried to give their son, to give all the sons and daughters like him.

Returning the embrace just as fervently, Poe said, “It’s how you raised me.”

“I’m proud of you, Poe, you know that? I’m so proud of you.”

It felt like Poe was smiling against Kes’ neck. “Yeah, I know. I love you.”

Kes had to swallow before he could trust himself to speak. “I love you, too. Try to take care of yourself, okay? I’m not ready for you to be with your mom quite yet.”

Poe pulled back and his grin was wide and bright. “Yeah, well, I don’t trust you to be tottering around all on your own so I think you’re stuck with me for a while yet.”

“Hey now, don’t be putting extra years on me, I’ve got enough of ‘em as it is,” Kes said, pleased that his smile was actually real.

His mop of messy hair disappeared into his helmet and Poe climbed up to his cockpit. Kes moved out of the way while Poe got his systems started, the gnawing, sick anxiety in his belly intensifying. It was too soon; he wanted to keep Poe here, feed him, wrap him in a blanket, care for him, stroke his hair, like when Poe had been ill as a child. Things had seemed easier then because there had always been something Kes could do.

Now there was nothing for him to do but watch and hope and trust in the Force, trust in his son.

Poe waved at him before shutting himself into the cockpit and Kes waved back, waved until the X-wing wasn’t even a speck in the sky any longer.

Then he walked back inside and hoped the next transmission he received would be from Poe, containing that one blessed word, more precious than any other.

_Safe._

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr at [serceleste](http://serceleste.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
